


And All For One

by misura



Category: Black Cat
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This is not a smart idea," Nizer says, because he feels someone has to.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"This," Jenos says, "is a <i>brilliant</i> idea."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All For One

Any bed looks bigger without Beluga in it.

"This is not a smart idea," Nizer says, because he feels someone has to.

"This," Jenos says, "is a _brilliant_ idea." He's doing a very good job of pretending that he's not at all nervous (which he's got to be; Nizer knows he's plenty nervous himself, and Jenos has always been the most emotional of all of them, the most inclined to do stupid things. Like this one right here.)

"Yours."

Jenos shrugs. Next to Beluga, he looks small, almost fragile. It's only the tattooed VI on his left shoulder that reminds Nizer Jenos is far from breakable. "You both agreed."

"Only because you're so hopeless with women," Nizer says. Pity. Not an emotion he's usually moved by, and not an emotion he's experiencing currently, if he's honest with himself.

He's known Jenos and Beluga for a long time now, and neither of them has ever tried to kill him or sell him out. He _trusts_ them - not just to not betray him, but also to not get killed by someone who's really only after _him_.

Working for Chronos does have its downsides, now and then.

"Probably hopeless with men, too," Beluga says.

"Big words from a big man with a big gun." Jenos's tone implies it's an insult. Nizer isn't sure what's supposed to be insulting about the statement.

"I think it's a valid point," Nizer says. "Do you have any idea what you're doing here, Jenos?"

"What's wrong with improvisation? This isn't a mission; we don't need to plan it all out in advance."

A lot of words to answer a question where a simple 'no' would have gotten the same message across. Then again, Nizer supposes it wouldn't have been Jenos, otherwise.

Jenos always talks too much, while Beluga barely talks at all. Nizer likes to think that he's the one who talks the exact right amount, neither too much nor too little.

"Fine." Nizer looks at Beluga, who nods, once. "Improvisation it is."

It all goes surprisingly smooth from there on out - possibly because Nizer has, in fact, been planning this whole thing for weeks.


End file.
